


People like you have no imagination

by Ambercreek



Series: Fictober18 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorks, Gen, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Buck shows Robin the snowman he madeDay 2 - "People like you have no imagination"





	People like you have no imagination

“Roy look, I made a snowman!” Buck beamed as he dragged the other man to see his creation. Robin looked at the creation, unable to stop himself from bursting out laughing at it.

“You call that a snowman?” Roy started, “Looks more like a deformed potato.”

“You know what Robin,” The other spoke. Getting the other to look at him.

“People like you have no imagination,” Buck commented. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” He asked with the rise of his brow. Feeling offended at the statement.

“I feed you gold and you shit me bronze.”

“I,” Robin stops himself before he can get the rest of the sentence out. Clamping his mouth shut.

“See, you know I’m right.” Buck crossed his arms and smile triumphantly.  The moment was shortly lived because he didn’t notice Robin kneeling down to scoop up a handful of snow before it was shoved down his jacket.

Buck screamed as the cold made contact with his back. Shaking himself to dislodge the snow.

Robin laughed, holding at his sides. Though he was soon cut off when a snowball connected with his face.

“That’s payback!” Buck yelled, running back towards the house. Robin formed a snowball and chucked it at the other, connecting with his legs.

Meanwhile, Maddie sat at the window, sipping away at her coffee as she watched as the two fully grown men have a snowball fight.


End file.
